One or more aspects of the invention relate to virtual environment systems, and more particularly to hypervisor replacement.
Computer virtualization becomes one of the more important technologies for different sized companies. It increases the computational efficiency and flexibility of a computing hardware platform.
Hypervisors play an increasingly critical role in IT infrastructures. Availability is a critical requirement for a virtualized environment. One of the challenges to overcome is hypervisor maintenance.